Galant
'''(real name unknown) is a player of Sword Art Online and New ALfheim Online. He is the main protagonist of Sword Art Online: Past of Ashes, Sword Art Online: New Aincrad, and Sword Art Online: The Stardust Knight Rises. Appearance Real Life Galant is of average height and weight for a male of his age. He has dark blond hair, styled to his left, with a long lock pointing diagonally across his face, with an ahoge pointing out of the top right side of his head. He has cobalt blue eyes with a strong and determined gaze. He is well built and fit. Before SAO, Galant wore a dark blue jacket with a black trim and a red sleeveless shirt beneath it. He wore dark gray pants, and a brown belt, alongside red and white shoes. He donned black fingerless gloves and was almost always seen carrying his shinai within a dark blue sheath. While training, he wore a dark blue hakama. On festival occasions, he wore seen with a male yukata of the same color (though he doesn't like using it). Once he woke up from ALO, his hair reached past his shoulders, and he had lost weight alongside muscle mass. He took rehabilitation and had his hair cut back to normal. After SAO, Galant's clothes resemble the ones he used in SAO, and he continues to wear the purple ribbon once worn by Sakura in real life. He wears a red sleeveless t-shirt with a black decal, beneath a blue hooded jacket with black details. He wears dark gray pants and brown shoes. He has also multiple scars across his body, a result of being tortured with the pain absorber on level 0 in ALO. On formal occasions, he wears a black suit and white t-shirt. After waking up from the game, he never had his hair cut again and began wearing a short ponytail at the nape of his neck. Sword Art Online As a low-level player, he wore a black t-shirt and an orange shoulder-pad attached to the belt slung across his chest that carried the sheath of his sword and shield on his back. He wears elbow-length brown gloves with an amber circle, and he dark gray pants with brown boots and a belt that bears the symbol of the Royal Knights at the buckle. He later obtained a blue sleeveless coat with a black trim and the symbol of the Royal Knights on his back. This coat was later replaced with Avalon's Coat, over a similar black t-shirt, with a red symbol on his left arm. He changed his pants to ones that were darker and with amber kneepads. The rest of his clothes remained the same. After the death of Guinevere, he carried Laevatein and Carnwennan on Guinevere's belt, to the left and right sides of his waist respectively. As a gladiator, he's seen without anything covering his torso. He wears dark gray pants with his boots, alongside his forearm protectors from his armor and the purple ribbon of his wife tied to his wrist. In the arena, he uses an orange manica on his right arm, with forearm and leg protectors, and the same brown boots he normally uses. The purple ribbon remains tied to his wrist. ALfheim Online Galant was trapped in ALO, as one of Sugou's 300 test subjects for manipulating humans thoughts and emotions. Galant has longer hair and wears only dark blue pants tied with a cord of cloth. He was tortured with the pain absorber on level 0, and afterward, his avatar would always bear multiple scars across his body. New ALfheim Online Galant is one of the few users whose real-life appearance is the same as his avatar in games. His avatar is the result of his SAO and ALO avatars merging into one. His face is the same as SAO, but his gaze becomes much more cold, strong and determined, and his clothes change a bit in contrast to his SAO avatar. Being a no-race, he doesn't have pointy ears as do most other players in ALO. His avatar still bears scars from being trapped by Sugou. He continues to wear Avalon's coat, but this time over a sleeveless black shirt with a red decal. He wears orange armor on his right shoulder that carries a belt that's slung over his chest, which carries the sheath of his two swords. He continues to wear the forearm protectors of Aegis, and changed his former elbow length gloves, to shorter, fingerless ones. On his right arm, he carries a tattoo of a dragon's head, which shines red when he summons Stardust Dragon. Once he acquired Maximus Caliburn, it replaced Balmung Blade on his back. He's also sometimes seen using a dark brown hooded poncho, especially in cold areas. He wears dark gray jeans with a brown belt, on which he carries his Rudis and Laevatain (afterward, he left behind both weapons). On his back, inside his jacket, he carries multiple kunai knives. His boots are brown with an orange circle on his ankle. On his right boot, he carries Carnwennan as a secondary weapon. On his back, he can conjure two pairs of white fairy wings. On his right wrist, he continues to wear the purple ribbon worn by his deceased in-hame wife. Afterwards, Galant changed his hairstyle, now styled to his right. He changed the design of his coat. He also added another belt across his torso, to start carrying each Maximus Caliburn in separate scabbards. Both belts are united by a metal buckle with the symbol of the Royal Knights. Galant also changed his boots and added two kunai carriers to his thighs. Personality Galant has a very complex personality. He displays notable shifts in his personality as time passes and lives new experiences. However, a thing that never changes throughout his journey is his undying loyalty to his friends and his undying love for his girlfriend, Guinevere. These act as the major influence in Galant's decisions all the time. Galant sees friends as the most valuable thing a person can have, believing no one should ever have to be alone. He can be extremely determined to accomplish a goal, and can even come as stubborn when he does not listen to other players asking him to stop. He has a remarkably strong will, refusing to ever give up and he keeps on pushing forward until he is no longer able to do so. With those he considers friends, he is brotherly, protective, kind and overall a serious player. Before SAO, Galant was rather arrogant, fearless and very confident in his abilities. He demonstrated showmanship by pacing his fights with a variety of attacks, always laughing and roaring. With a love for battle, he revealed an excited grin whenever confronted. Though he pursued female companionship on a constant basis, he did not mistreat women and possesses a strong moral code. Yet, beyond his cockiness and boastful personality, there is an underlying sense of honor about him that creeps to the surface, as well as a strong sense of what friendship and loyalty mean. After he developed feelings for Sakura, his personality changed drastically. Galant is usually depicted as being serious, calm, and clear-minded, even in very dangerous situations. After being chosen the leader of his guild, Galant saw as his duty to protect each of his friends from harm until the end of the game. He believed that the power from the bonds with his friends would give them the strength to overcome any situation and challenge. Contrary to many other players, he does not hold resentment against Kayaba for imprisoning them in the death-game. The death of his guildmates at the hands of Laughing Coffin and his unfair sentence to prison was an enormous turning point for Galant. The combination of physical and emotional pain, exhaustion and the loss of his loved ones made him radically change. Since then, he has a tendency to keep a serious, somewhat stoic, expression most of the time. He cleared his head to have just two goals in mind: to hunt down and kill every last member of The League of Darkness Knights and the clearing of Aincrad, finishing what he and his friends had started in SAO. Galant is not a player that derives pleasure from this goal, but that the same time, he recognizes that he has no choice. His ambition to achieve both objectives drove him to a self-destructive path, become more hardcore, reckless, violent, capable of committing villainous acts and doing almost anything to achieve these goals. From torture to working as a mercenary for The Supreme Legion, to killing players. He was ruled by hate and anger against his former friend Mordread, the main responsible for the death of his friends. He also holds hatred towards Player Killers and, to some extent, VRMMOs. He also lost confidence in himself, blaming himself for leading his friends to their deaths, reason why he became a solo player so that he could not endanger anyone else. However, Galant has enough self-awareness to recognize that what he is doing is not completely right. Though he is willing to do morally gray things to achieve his goal, there are things he outright refuses to do, such as killing innocents or betraying someone's trust. This is because committing these acts would be a contradiction to what his deceased friends stood for, and it would also be what Mordread wants him to do. He recognizes that once he accomplishes both objectives he has, he will be left without any purpose in his life, and often wonders what will he do with his future. Ever since the first time he killed a player in SAO, Galant has been struggling against his own inner darkness, which festers as he continues to feel anger, hate, malice, pain and other negative emotions. It can manifest itself within Galant, a formless being with red eyes. The Darkness fully comes out when he's angered beyond his limit, and eyes turn crimson red. On several occasions, it took control over him, turning Galant into a feral, brutal, cruel and filled with bloodlust. With time, Galant has learned to control it and hid it deep inside of him. Since then, it has become one of his greatest weapons. Ever since young, Galant dreamed of becoming a "Hero"; someone who will strive to protect and save everyone he can regardless of what happens to him. When he was not able to save any of his friends, he was tormented by his inability to save anyone. He saw at his responsibility as leader of his guild to protect his guildmates, and as a result of being the only one who lived, he suffers from tremendous "survivor's guilt". Galant formerly did not believe in fate, but after the death of his friends, his belief of it increased to the point of absolute certainty. He finally accepted his fate and embraced his new path, swearing vengeance for what had happened to his friends. However, he refuses to accept a fate that does not match his will. Galant displays a sense of duality between his real name and his avatar name. He thinks that the man he once was died along the Royal Knights. When Mordread killed all his friends and his girlfriend, he also killed his identity. Therefore, he refers to himself as Galant and left his real-life name behind, sometimes referring to his former self as "A man who no longer exists". He also seems to have a somewhat nostalgic memory of his time as a gladiator, probably because it reminds him of his life in real life with all of his friends. As a gladiator, he can often show parts of his personality from before SAO, often laughing and roaring while fighting his enemy with an upbeat attitude. He also tends to take unnecessary risks during these fights, as if he were confident of his victory, mostly to show off his skills and to amuse the watchers. He loves the roar of the crowd. While usually serious, prim, and somewhat gloomy, he can occasionally show a dry and sarcastic sense of humor, generally around friends or comrades. At first, Galant believed that facing the Legions during the Great Aincrad War was a stupid idea, and often recommended the members of the Knights of the Blood to stop fighting. However, after finding out that Hao was secretly working with The League of Darkness Knights, he betrayed the Legions and joined KoB to fight against them. After spending time with others, Galant began developing a bond with many new players and strengthening the bond he already had with others. As result, he softened and opened up to new people. He even remarks that he never expected to have new friends, as sees them as a new light in his life. He wants to protect these people and these bonds no matter what. He has shown remarkable selflessness when it was needed from him and has even postponed his vengeance for the sake of others. However, he recognizes that his friends are also one of the weaknesses hindering him from achieving his goal. Kirito himself has seen leading potential in Galant, wanting him to be more than just another sword in his army, but Galant refuses since he states that he has already failed in being one. Background Galant was born on August 17th of 2007. He is the son of Kiritsugu (unknown surname), a Japanese man, and Norah Evans, an American woman. Galant is ethnically mixed. He attended school as every typical boy of his age. Among his classmates where his girlfriend, Guinevere, and best friends: Lance, Mordread, Gawn, Dagonet, Bors, Percival, Tristan, and Galahad. Thanks to Galahad's father, who worked in Argus, Galant was almost an Alpha Tester, but then lost his chance to Yamato. Still, they all obtained the game Sword Art Online and the NerveGear. They logged in and soon discovered that they could not log out. When Kayaba Akihiko revealed his true intentions in creating SAO, they created a guild called the "Royal Knights". He was voted leader and has the intention of clearing the game alongside his friends. Relationships Galant/Relationships Abilities In real life, Galant learned kenjutsu/kendo in real life by Kirei Kyosho. He was notably skilled, enough to earn the place of champion of his class, and he alongside Shun could present a decent challenge to Yamato Ovan, Kirei's surrogate son and best student. However, Galant's cocky and disrespectful behavior was why Kirei never allowed him to train in the Kyosho arts of sword-drawing. Instead of the more typical two-handed grip, he favored a one-handed grip. In-game, he used the skill he had previously acquired from Kirei, alongside martial arts training, and his own natural skills. In battle, he favored a sword and shield, though he's not often seen using it because he moves with less speed, and he prefers speed and agility in battle. Galant's fighting style, as with most players of SAO, became better as he advanced in the game. After just a year imprisoned, Galant became one of the top fighters of his army; not just an extremely skilled swordsman, but also very good in hand-to-hand combat, thanks to lessons from Bors, and the fact that he acquired a Martial Arts Skill. He also developed great durability, and can face several enemies at the same time, without getting tired, nor stopped by the pain they cause him. This endurance even allowed him to afford the pain of being tortured several times with pain absorber in level zero. Following his gladiatorial training, Galant greatly develops his fighting abilities and eventually becomes the true Champion of Aincrad. Galant is skilled in multiple styles of combat and in the use of a multitude of weapons, being able to fight with sword and shield, single sword, sword and dagger, and later in ALO, dual swords. He is also adept in the use of any weapon at his disposal, such as spears, daggers, and hammers, and has become extremely proficient in unarmed combat. He has notable reflexes, enough to deflect Sinon's arrows in close range, albeit they were not enhanced by Magic or Sword Skills. Galant also has a great determination that keeps him fighting until his very last breath, even if he loses some limbs, suffers extreme pain, or is left with barely any HP. Galant also became a Dragon Signer and gained the ability to summon Stardust Dragon upon will. Still, he prefers to use his dragon as a last resort. His signature attack is the sword skill Stardust Slasher, which consists of a projected sword slash. With this attack, Galant does not need to be right in front of his adversaries to attack. Due to the versatility of the attack, he has managed to create a different version of this same attack, like for instance, Crescent Stardust Slasher. In ALO he created Original Sword Skills Stardust Explosion and Stardust Mirage, stronger versions of Stardust Slasher. Lastly, he also created the OSS Stardust Ryusei Ken, a Martial Arts OSS. As a result of his extensive training and constant leveling up in both games, he is viewed as one of ALO top players, capable of fighting alone and defeating and/or killing skilled enemies or several players in groups. With his skills, he even matches unique skill players, such as Ishi, Aki, and to some extent, Hao. He could hold his own against Thanos, and later managed to fight him and three other members of his party at the same time for a brief while, but he was ultimately bested by them. Galant even proved himself to be evenly matched to Kirito. In ALO, Galant is also very skilled in flying. He quickly adapted to his new ability of flight. He is very fast while flying, and moves with swift speed and agile movements that further increase his skills with his weapons. Still, Galant doesn't favor flying and is more adept on the ground, but if necessary he would fly. '''Tactical Ability Altogether, Galant is a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. His keen intellect and deadly skill combine to make him a true master of war. He's a skilled strategist and tactician. These traits, coupled with his bold tactics have provided invaluable leadership to their guild, giving them an unblemished record in battle that matches even Cerdic, and over time he proved to be better than him. Sword Art Online(SAO) *'Lvl: '''96 *'HP:19000 *'''Main Equipment: **Anneal Blade (One Handed Straight Sword - Former Sword) **Balmung Blade (One Handed Straight Sword - 4th Floor Boss Drop) **Laevatein (One Handed Straight Sword - Former of Guinevere) **Brave Shield (One Handed Shield - Forged by Dagonet - Destroyed) **Carnwennan (One Handed Dagger - Crafted by Antinomy) **Purple Ribbon (Hair Holder - Former of Guinevere) **Kunais (Throwing Weapon) **Aegis Armor (Vambraces and Greaves - Crafted by Lisbeth) **Avalon's Coat (Leather Coat) One Handed Straight Sword Skills *'Spinning Shield' *'Stardust Slasher ' *'Shimmer Spike' *'Rage Spike' One-Handed Dagger Skills *'Stardust Slasher' *'Rapid Bite' *'Fud Edge' Martial Arts Skills *'Shippu Kokutenfuu' *'Grey Fist' *'Garuru Fist' *'Meteor Impact' New ALfheim Online (New ALO) *'Lvl:'100 *'HP:' 20000 *'Main equipment:' **Balmung Blade (One Handed Straight Sword-4th Floor Boss Drop) **Laevatein (One Handed Straight Sword - Former of Guinevere) **Maximus Caliburn (One Handed Straight Sword/s - Maximus Quest Reward) **Carnwennan (One Handed Dagger) **Guardian Knight Twin Swords (One Handed Straight Twin Swords) **Rudis (Wooden Sword) **Purple Ribbon (Hair Holder - Former of Guinevere) **Kunais (Throwing Weapon) **Aegis Armor (Armor) **Avalon's Coat (Leather Coat) One Handed Straight Sword Skills *'Spinning Shield' *'Stardust Slasher' *'Shimmer Spike' *'Stardust Mirage' Dimachaerus Skills *'Stardust Explosion' *'Stardust Omegaslash' One-Handed Dagger Skills *'Stardust Slasher' Martial Arts Skills *'Shippu Kokutenfuu' *'Stardust Ryusei Ken' *'Grey Fist' *'Garuru Fist' *'Meteor Impact' *'Meteor Dive' Outside System Skills *'Spell Blast' - Interception of a spell using a Sword Skill. *'Skill Connect' - Chaining multiple one-handed weapon Sword Skills. Notable Achievements SAO *Dealt the Last attack on the Boss of 4th Floor. *Co-Defeater of the 26th floor boss. *Slayer of Cerdic. *Almost finished the Maximus Quest. *Champion of the Gladiators in Aincrad. New ALO *Wielder of the Legendary Sword Maximus Caliburn. Gallery Music Themes Music Theme= |-|Theme 2 = |-| Battle Theme= |-|Battle Theme 2 = Trivia *Galant is based on his creator (FedeTkd), Son Goku, Omnimon/Omegamon, Gallantmon/Dukemon, Spartacus, Gannicus, Yusei Fudo and Prototype Saber(King Arthur). **Galant's avatar name is taken from Gallantmon. **Galant's appearance is mostly based on Yusei Fudo. **The same as Spartacus, he first used sword and shield and then changed his style to twin swords. *Galant shares many characteristics and his overall path throughout his story are quite similar to Guts, the main character of Berserk. He also shares notable similarities with Kurapika from Hunter x Hunter. *In terms of similarities with other SAO characters, **His appearance is quite similar to 's. **His overall SAO backstory is quite similar to (Nautilus), one of the main antagonists of. **Galant has been sometimes compared to Ishi due to both characters being very similar to each other. *His songs are sung by Guinevere. *In real life after SAO, Galant rides a customized black Kawasaki Ninja ZX 14. *Galant was among the players that were listed for receiving the "Dual Blades" Unique Skill. *Though the title "Champion of Aincrad" is given to the best gladiator of Aincrad in SAO, it became Galant's epithet since he was the only Champion of Aincrad. *Of all the 67 players that fought "Absolute Sword" Yuuki in game, Galant was the first player and lost to her. This was after nobody had come after she posted her challenge online, and after she saw Galant defeating several high level monsters, she asked him to fight with her. After a while refusing the challenge for a while, she promised to leave him if they fought, so he decided to fight her. Her victory was witnessed by several players, and this leaded more players to fight her. *Galant received a letter from Kyouko Yuuki, Asuna's mother, while she was looking for a financially stable and "worthy" individual to marry her daughter. Already knowing who Asuna was and aware of her distate for him, he did not bother to reply. *Galant prefers not to fight or hurt women, but after the death of his friends, this was less of a problem to him. Category:SAO Player Category:Solo Player Category:Player Category:Clearer Category:Guild Leader Category:Male Category:Guild Member Category:Protagonist Category:ALO Player Category:Members of the Royal Knights Category:Gladiator Category:Survivor of SAO Category:Prisoner in ALO Category:Dragon Signers Category:PK Killer Category:Members of KoB (NA)